Tears of Pain
by Forever trapped in snow
Summary: well, what can I say.... An angsty romance with a splash of humor added for flavor. Yaoi. First fic of this kind, so please, be constructive when you criticise me. Don't like don't read. Seto x Jou


This is just a random story I thought of when hugging a cat the other day. Needless to say, the cat wasn't happy when I squeezed it in delight due to FINALLY having a story idea. This is a yaoi fic, so don't like, don't read, and no flames. This is my first of these fics, so please, only constructive criticism. I just want to see the fans happy! sobsob Anyway, my disclaimer is not for this chapter alone, but for the entire story. Are you ready for it? Here it comes………

trumpet fanfare Duh na na nuh!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own YuGiOh. Happy now? pouts can't I at least steal Seto? sees fangirls getting ready to attack eep! Guess not…… 

Here's the first chapter, enjoy!

**Tears of Pain**

_Chapter one: The new kid_

"Come on bro, you don't want to be late on your first day! Comeoncomeoncomeon!" the young boy said to his brother while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Just a minute. I'm not going to be late. It's another…" the tall brunet looked at his silver watch. 7:50 already. "Twenty minutes until school starts."

The younger boy sighed. "Yes, but you forget that we live fifteen minutes away now, not five, and that you still need to pick up your forms from the main office."

This time it was the brunet's turn to sigh. "If you insist…. You're lucky though. Your school starts half an hour later than mine." His brother was the only one who could ever get him to do something he didn't want to do. It was that look…

"Seto, quit stalling and get to school."

"Fine, I'm going. I should be back around eight, I'm going straight to work after school. See you later Mokuba!"

Mokuba watched as his older brother put on his jacket and walked out the front door. 'Of course. I'm not going to see him until Tomorrow then. He says eight, but it'll be more like Midnight.' Mokuba sighed and began getting his school things together.

-15 ½ minutes later-

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived" said the driver gruffly.

"I can see that, Jones." Seto said icily. He climbed out of the limo and grabbed his shiny silver briefcase, heading to the main office for his paperwork. As he walked he glanced coldly at the curious students around him. His glares sent many people running the other way.

Meanwhile

"Wha? Wha' time is it?" The sleepy-eyed blonde looked at his alarm clock. It read 5:20. "That can' be right! It's ligh' outside!" He gasped. "Light outside… No…" He ran to the kitchen of the currently deserted apartment as fast as he could, sliding on the cold linoleum floor in his socks.. Looking at the microwave he saw it was, in reality, "7:56! Crap! Stupid battery went dead!" He then commenced running frantically around the apartment, getting dressed, cleaned up, and fed (sort of), all while muttering, "Late, late, I'm gonna be late!...Again!" He finally made it out the door for his sprint to school at 8:03.

-back at the main office-

"Finished. Now for my class schedule." He looked at the red haired office assistant expectantly. "Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I forgot to give you a paper for your elective class," she explained while she handed it to him. "Here ya go hun. Finish this and you're all set." Needless to say, Seto detested her and her amazingly southern accent already. School hadn't even started yet, either. He read the paper:

Band

Choir

Shop

French

Home Economics

Needless to say, He wasn't thrilled. He didn't play an instrument, shop would be dirty and boring, he had no interest in French whatsoever, and he wasn't about to resort to cooking in his spare time. Seto was actually a fairly good cook already. That left only one option. Choir. He checked it off and handed the slip back.

"Like to sing do ya?" the annoying office assistant asked. Seto just glared. She quickly printed out a slip with his Schedule on it. "Here ya go. You may want a map of the school as well, so that y'all don't wind up gettin' lost." Seto picked up the small map and found his first class. Science.

-Just outside school-

The blonde arrived to the school at 8:08. Not a bad time, considering he lives twenty minutes away. He stopped at the main entrance, breathing heavily and straightening his blue school jacket out. He then stepped inside slowly, and began the walk to his first class: reading. On his way down the crowded hall he bumped into a certain CEO.

"Whoa! Cool it, new guy! I'm walkin'." The blonde said as he and the Brunet collided.

"It's not my fault you can't look where you're going. What's your name?"

"Jou. Why do you care?"

"Just curious. Now I'll know who to blame for the scratch on my new briefcase," He grinned coldly. "See you around." He walked away without another word.

'_What's up with that guy?'_ The blonde wondered as he stared after the rapidly diminishing form of his new acquaintance. He shook his head and went to Reading for a well-deserved nap. As long as the teacher didn't catch him, that is.

--------------

Well, what did you think? Kinda short, but everything has to start somewhere. Any constructive criticism is welcome, but remember: NO FLAMES! I will just use them to burn old homework. Please Review! I can't wait to hear what you have to say.


End file.
